1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an electronic apparatus for providing a data service, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic apparatus for performing network registration through a selected component and performing the data service through the registered network.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike conventional removable cards such as subscriber identifier module (SIM) cards, universal subscriber identifier module (USIM) cards, and universal integrated circuit card (UICC), an embedded UICC (eUICC), or an embedded SIM (eSIM) is mounted in an electronic device in the form of a chip when the electronic device is manufactured, and may not be removed by a user. The eUICC or the eSIM may download a profile in an over the air (OTA) manner to allow a user to change an operator. Furthermore, one eUICC or eSIM may support a plurality of profiles.